


What the...

by lilas_not_okay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Oblivious Sam Winchester, Supportive Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23527417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilas_not_okay/pseuds/lilas_not_okay
Summary: Dean and Sam are in their 3rd high school this year, and Sam is just praying Dean finds a friend.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 88





	What the...

**Author's Note:**

> So! I think this is my first high school AU fic, and I'm not entirely sure it's any good, but oh well. I wrote this while sleep deprived, so please forgive any misspellings. Hope y'all like it!

Sam is so tired of moving. The part he hates the most is Dean. 

It's the third time in eight months that they've moved, and every time he and Dean have to start at a new school. He makes friends easily, and even if they aren't deep, lasting friendships, at least he has people to hang out with. But Dean doesn't. He avoids other people like the plague because, "they're a liability, Sammy!" and he doesn't want anyone finding out about their lifestyle. Of course. Who needs normal human relationships when you have a fake ID and an absent father? 

The new school is called Richmond High School, oddly not anywhere near Virginia. It's right on the Texas-Arkansas border, in prime redneck territory. At every new school, Sam has a system: first, he joins whatever theater group they happen to have. Then, he joins any debate teams or math teams. If it's the right season, he also joins track or cross country. It gives him things to do after school, and plenty of opportunities to meet people. And it works. It's safe. He has stuff to talk about without telling anyone too much about his or his family's personal lives. 

Dean, on the other hand, avoids any and all clubs. He doesn't do too much, and he doesn't do too little. He even avoids getting detention, so he doesn't have to talk to anybody in it. Not to say that he's never had friends before. There've been a few. Benny in California, Crowley in Washington (though that was more of a love-hate bromance now that Sam thinks about it), Charlie in Missouri. Dean still talks to Benny and Charlie, and Sam suspects Dean told them at least part of the truth. 

This time, Sam is hoping Dean makes a new friend. Literally anyone. A single person that he can talk to and hang out with that isn't Sam. Not that he's going to mention that to Dean. If he did, Dean would be even more determined not to talk to anyone. So Sam is just crossing his fingers and praying that someone finds his brother.

•••

It's been six days since the Winchester's arrival at Richmond High, and Sam's prayers have been answered. Dean seems to have found a friend. 

Dean's friend's name is Cas. Cas is tall, but not quite as tall as Dean, with black hair and blue eyes and a near-constant confused expression. Sam doesn't know much about Cas, but Dean has been giving him a ride home for a few days now. They seem to get along, acting like they've known each other since the dawn of time. Sam hasn't seen Dean this comfortable around someone that isn't him in... never. He was close with Charlie, but not this close. This is new. But it could be good. 

•••

Over the last month, Sam has seen Cas almost as much as Dean. The two are almost always together, and Sam's had the chance to get to know him better. He's great, but the exact opposite of Dean in almost every way. Cas is organized and logical. Quiet and not exactly reserved, but trusting. He doesn't take any of Dean's shit, which is an excellent quality to have, in Sam's expert opinion.

Cas is over at their apartment (John had decided that they would around long enough that an apartment would be more affordable) all the time, him and Dean eating all the food in the small kitchen before going down the hall to Dean's room. Sam isn't clear on what exactly they do in there, but he also doesn't care. He doesn't go out of his way to dig into Dean's life. And since John isn't due back in Richmond for at least a month, Cas stays the night at least a couple times a week. 

He's hilarious once he warms up to you, and Sam enjoys his company almost as much as Dean. Turns out, Cas loves bees. And PB&J sandwiches. Dean and Sam have the opportunity to introduce him to so many classic movies, it's great. He has some odd interests, but he's awesome to hang out with. Dean and Cas get into the most ridiculous arguements Sam has ever heard (his personal favorite is, "what do you mean I can't grill cereal?") and Dean relaxes around Cas, something Sam hasn't seen him do in years. 

Now Sam is sure: Cas is good for Dean. 

•••

Sam opens the door to their apartment quietly, not feeling the need to announce his presence. As far as he's aware, Dean and Cas are off doing shit around town. He's looking forward to flopping down on the couch and watching TV, he doesn't have to start his homework quite yet. He walks through the small kitchen to the living room, not noticing the shoes at the door and the backpack on one of the bar stools. Fleetwood Mac leaks out from the clunky headphones around his neck, and he ambles into the living room. 

Upon entering the living room, Sam realizes several things one after the other in rapid fire. One, his brother is on the couch with Cas. Two, they're attached at the mouth. Three, Cas' hands might be down Dean's pants. Four, until now Sam hadn't even considered that Dean might like guys. 

Sam's eyes are the size of platters, and the words come out slowly at first, then faster. "What... the... fuck. What... the fuck. What the fuck? Dean? Cas?" 

Dean's head jerks up and they're staring at each other. Most awkward eye contact ever. And Cas definitely has his hands on Dean's dick. Unfortunately, Sam has a very good view of it. 

Sam shields his eyes and points back towards the kitchen. "Okay, um, I'm gonna be in there. When you're ready to. Um. Talk. Yeah." 

He hurries out of the room, cheeks flaming. 

•••

A few minutes later, Dean and Cas walk into the kitchen holding hands. Dean's face is as red as Sam's, though his blush probably isn't all from the embarrassment. Gross. Cas is more put together, if a little rumpled. And wearing Dean's shirt. 

"Okay, so. When were you gonna tell me?" Sam starts off strong, not giving Dean a chance to deflect. 

Dean looks down at his bare feet before answering. "We were planning on it, but, ya know. I didn't know if you'd be..." He trails off. 

"You thought I'd be pissed? When have I ever said anything to make you think that? I was in my school's GSA back in Cali, Dean." 

Cas says gently, "He was still anxious, Sam. You know he overthinks this kind of shit all the time. And he thought you might have been influenced by your father and other hunters." 

Sam's eyes widen again and he turns to look at Dean. "He knows about hunting?" 

"Yeah. I told him after we started dating." 

Sam scrubs his face with hands, grumbling, "Of course you did. I couldn't tell my girlfriend, who I dated for almost a year, but you can tell your boyfriend that you've known for two months? Great, Dean." 

Dean snorts and leans against the counter. "Ruby would've thought you were crazy and run for the hills. Plus, turns out Cas has some hunter relatives. He suspected anyway." 

Cas nods solemnly. "My family is very odd." 

"So, are you gonna tell dad? He's gonna be here sooner or later." 

At that, Dean deflates. "Yeah, but you and I both know he's not gonna like it. He'll give me and Cas hell for this, Sammy." Cas bumps his shoulder affectionately. 

"Sam can help me kick his ass if he does anything, Dean. He can't exactly force you to do anything. You're an adult." 

"I know, I just..." 

"It's not something you can argue about, Dean. It's settled. Dad can suck it." Sam says, newfound enthusiasm in his voice. His eyes are blazing. 

"Okay, okay. Thanks." 

"Glad we agree. Now, ground rules-" 

"Jesus, Sammy," Dean protests, cutting him off, "what do we need rules for?" 

Sam pulls his famous bitch face. "Number one: no fucking in communal areas. Or my room. Number two: don't be gross when I can see it."

Dean smirks, leaning into Cas' side and kissing up his neck. "And what," he says between kisses," would you classify as gross?" Cas looks almost unaffected by the PDA, except the rosey tint rising on his ears. 

The bitch face comes put again. "That." 

"Whatever. Bye, bitch!" Dean calls, dragging Cas down the short hall to his room. Cas gives a halfhearted wave before following Dean.

"Have fun, jerk!" Sam yells. Their neighbors definitely heard him, but oh well. He slides his headphones on and tunes out the, um, noises.


End file.
